The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
Some computer systems may be data providers and other computer systems may be data requesters. The data providers may maintain information about data and provide this information to the data requesters. For example, a computer system may request information about a particular data file. A data provider may receive this request and supply the requested information. Bands of values may be used to provide the information to the data requester.
Information received from a data provider may be used to carry out malicious activities that may be harmful to the data provider or other computer systems. For this reason, a form of data hiding may be implemented when information is sent from a data provider to a data requester. Implementing data hiding prevents the data provider from revealing more data than needed to eavesdropping parties. Bands (i.e., segments of a range) have been used to hide data. Current methods of using bands to hide data, however, lack backward compatibility as additional data requesters begin to request data. In addition, current data providers do not update current data hiding information as these additional data requesters begin to request data. As such, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for updating defined band ranges while maintaining backward compatibility.